yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
InTheLittleCorp
InTheLittleCorp is a small and lately founded company in the Tekkit series. It was made by Martyn and Toby. History InTheLittleCorp consisted of Martyn and Toby. They started to look for rubber trees and other supplies to start up their company. After getting some coal they lit up their camp site with torches. The duo then decided to start a rubber tree farm and started to work on it. Later, the duo decided to go on a mining expedition and also came up with a goal of finding and turning a stronghold into their base, and they hoped to specialize in making lapis lazuli tools. Whilst mining for materials for their company Toby is killed by a creeper. He soon picked a fight with Strippin who also died in a fight with a creeper and was killed again. Toby soon spawns at the Honeydew Inc. Jaffa Factory and started to explore, much to the dismay of Martyn. As Toby explored the Honeydew Inc. land he stumbled into the Dormitories and stole some supplies and also found the secret entrance that lead to the Giant Sjin Head, but Toby is then warned by Martyn not to go into it so he doesn't. After stealing as much stuff as he can he gets teleported by Martyn back to camp. Overall, Toby stole 5 torches, 22 TNT blocks, a Flint and Steel and Simon's bed. Toby used some of the TNT to help Martyn build the mole hill. After Martyn dies from accidentally setting himself on fire, he became invisible, "haunting" Toby. Martyn soon became visible after he lit some more TNT. Toby continued to work on the hill and Martyn worked on their first machine. Martyn then accidentally killed Toby after he showed him his emerald sword (when Toby believed it was Martyn's). Martyn and Toby returned to Tekkit after a few months' hiatus. Martyn begun by showing the progress made on the mole hills by Toby. Toby then shows Martyn his new skin, a likeness of Toby in a suit, to show how serious he is about the company. The duo then continued work on their mole hill base, whilst they talked. Martyn then decided to move the machines into the mole hills. Martyn quickly did a quick tour of the camp and what it's about before they move the machines. Martyn then tried to figure out how to make a wrench (after mocking Tekkit's glitches) so they could move the machines with out breaking them into machine blocks. They then left to go mining for copper in their mine/fire pit. Toby then tried to trap Martyn with some gravel, but helps him instead. After they finished mining they proceeded to make the wrench and move the machines into the mole hills. Martyn soon gets killed and has to teleport back to Toby, but as soon as he gets there Toby gets killed as well leaving Martyn to kill the spider. After killing the spider they then proceed to place the machines down and end the episode. During Episode 8, the duo soon returned and begun connecting pipes to their machines. They then started collecting the resources they need for the pipes and engines. They soon finish, but realize that they messed up the piping system and try to fix it. After repeatedly changing their piping system, they eventually get it to work. Martyn and Toby celebrate their success before ending the video. The most recent edition of InTheLittleCorp was uploaded on January 22nd, 2013. InTheLittleCorp current activities after the shift to Yogcraft are currently unknown. Members *Martyn: Founder, Owner *Toby: Co-Founder, Worker Proposed Company Ideas *Lapis production and distribution *Sapling planting *Construction of secret nuclear weapons *Constructing a base in the Stronghold *Making a door factory similar to the scene from Monsters Inc. *Farming trees for millions of saplings. Relationships Rivals ''' * SipsCo. * Honeydew Inc. (Toby stole torches, flint and steel, TNT, and Simon's bed from them) * Lombucket Industries * Nilesy's Best And Greatest * Sjin's Independent Dirt Trading (Currently abandoned) * Rail Bros Inc. (Toby started a fistfight with Strippin, eventually being killed by him) '''Friend(s) *None as of yet. (Haven't personally encountered anyone except Strippin) Relationship Unknown * Shakespeare in Jurassic Park (Possible ally due to not attacking their base) * The Captive Creeper * Ravs' 'The Crooked Caber' (Possible ally due to not attacking their base) Locations * Martyn and Toby's Camp (abandoned) * Martyn and Toby's Mole Hill (Under Construction) (abandoned) * Martyn and Toby's Mine (currently used under campfire) (abandoned due to lack of time) Notes * During the 13th episode of the Tekkit Rebirth, Rythian's tekkit, he found InTheLittleCorp. * Insulting lapis lazuli can result in corporal punishment for InTheLittleCorp employees. * The Tekkit videos are on both Martyn and Toby's channel. * Martyn believed that Simon's bed was cursed when Toby stole it, due to creeper explosions killing both Martyn and Toby. * Martyn states in a blog that he fears that Tekkit will take over his channel, and when he stops playing people will stop watching his channel but this is false as he hasn`t uploaded Tekkit in a long time and people still watch his channel. Category:Companies Category:Martyn Littlewood Category:Tekkit